custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arctur
Toa Arctur is a secretive Toa of Gravity and a member of the Toa Xia. History Early life Arctur began life as a Ba-Matoran, created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Once construction of the Great Spirit Robot had been completed, Arctur was placed on the Southern Continent where he lived with other Matoran of Gravity in a village called Ba-Koro. At some point, the disguised Great Being Velika tampered with the Matoran species, granting Arctur with true sentience. During his time as a Matoran, Arctur fashioned himself as a self-proclaimed Chronicler, traveling beyond his koro in search of documentation on well-known Toa teams, such as the Toa Valmai and the Toa Dagor. The one team that eluded him however was the first Toa Team, retroactively known as the Toa Cordak, leading Arctur to spend years plundering for details with little to no success. Life as a Toa At an unspecified point in time, Arctur received a Toa Stone from a visiting Toa, which imbued him with Toa Power and transformed him into a Toa of Gravity. Not long afterwards, he was recruited into a wandering Toa team which included Trisuma. In the team's nascent days, their leader went mad with power and deserted his teammates on the island of Xia. The Vortixx tolerated their presence in exchange for protection services and, together with the novice Toa Zaria, they became the Toa Xia. For a time, Arctur and his fellow Toa defended Xia from outside threats. However, things became shaky for the team when Arctur was found selling Xian inventions on the black market. The Vortixx were enraged by this and gave the Toa Xia two options: either exile Arctur or leave Xia. Trisuma chose the former option and Arctur was cast out of the Toa Xia, banished from the Vortixx homeland forever. Lost and left without cause, Arctur became somewhat of a drifter, never settling in a single location. He spent most of his time on Stelt, continuing his illicit dealings by selling Xian and Nynrah inventions. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, Arctur ended up doing business for the Dark Hunters, who were embroiled in a war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, and provided weapons for the mercenaries. At some point during the war, Arctur found himself in the middle of a raid on Odina led by Makuta Antroz. Unable to escape, Arctur was killed when Antroz ran him over with the stolen Destral Cycle. After dying, Arctur was resurrected on the Red Star. However, since the Red Star's return mechanism had malfunctioned, Arctur was trapped on the Red Star. Empire of Makuta Universe In the Empire of Makuta Universe, Arctur and Zaria were recruited by the Order of Mata Nui to join a team of Toa formed to hunt down and capture Karzahni. To be written. Abilities and Traits A secretive being, Arctur hid his mysterious nature behind a jovial facade. He constantly made jokes that either made his teammates laugh or made them irritated. He did not care which affect it had on them, so long as it kept them from asking questions about his history. In contrast, Arctur was often intrigued with the history of other Toa, particularly infamous teams such as the Toa Cordak and the Toa Dagor. As a Matoran, he served as his village's unofficial Chronicler, though most of his other Matoran ridiculed him for his pursuits and saw him as little more than a lazy procrastinator. Like most Toa of Gravity, he kept use of his Elemental Powers to a minimum, aware of the destructive power they could bring. When he did use his powers however, he had the ability to generate gravitational fields and keep his enemies in place. He could also manipulate one's gravitational pull and either send them flying into the sky or plunging into the ground. His element also gave him the ability to create black holes, though he has yet to do so out of fear of the destruction it could bring. Masks and Tools As a Matoran, Arctur wore a powerless Kanohi Hau. As a Ba-Matoran, he had a natural durability to extreme pressures. Upon being transformed into a Toa, his mask became a Great Mask of Shielding. However, he quickly discarded it in favor of a mask he had found on his former leader's vessel, though he did not recognize the shape and has yet to discover its power. As a Toa, Arctur wielded an energy blade that could momentarily stun those that were hit with it. Forms Trivia *Arctur's name is derived from a Hero Factory character who originated in the book Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box. The name itself is also a shortened version of Arcturus, the brightest star of the constellation Boötes. Appearances Empire of Makuta Universe *''The Hand of Artakha'' Category:User:DarthVorath Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Gravity Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Gravity